Breakeven
by TheNickster
Summary: Holland's jealously knows no bounds. Yaoi, strong Dark themes and dub-con


Nickster: This is my first fanfiction. Please be gentle with me.

Pairing: Holland/Renton

Warnings: dub-con, slight masicost Renton with sadistic Holland. Dark themes and bad language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven

* * *

><p>Holland PoV<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if he planned this.<p>

It all happened so quickly, it was almost a blur in his memories. He saw himself watching Renton and Eureka from afar as the others readied to go into the town they stopped near.

He saw Renton smile at each other shyly as they parted ways. Eureka leaving with everyone else with Renton staying behind to finish the chores Talho assigned him.

He remembered the fierce burn of anger blooming in his chest at the sight of them. He had no right to be here.

Renton had no right to crush on the girl he loved wearing _her_ face. Smiling _her _smile at Eureka. It was painfully ironic how the woman he fell in love so long ago would be standing here in the form of Renton taking any chance at all for him to be with one he loved now.

Eureka.

Sweet, innocent, and beautiful, so caring with her over sized heart. She deserved better than Renton. After all, he did have _her_ blood running through his vein.

She didn't need that type of person around her, and in his anger in resolved to prevent her the heartbreak that will inevitably befall her should she choose Renton.

So he waited.

He waited till every last member of his crew were gone and went after Renton. Luckily for him the boy was right near his room and after grabbing his prey he threw him in there, locking the door behind him.

He paused for a moment to enjoy the look of fear on his(her) face before he started in on him.

Throwing the first punch that landed on the smaller boy's cheek knocking him down with a cry. Holland jumped on top of him, straddling his legs to make sure he couldn't get away. He began to wail on him.

Aiming his punches lower so as to not raise too much suspicion from the others. He ignored the pleas for him to stop kept at it till all the air was knocked out of Renton.

Blue eyes stared up at him fearfully but he realized with a sick fascination that fear wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to keep Renton away and it certainly wasn't enough to satisfy him. He needed to see more than fear. He needed to see hopelessness in those blue eyes.

He needed to see Renton broken.

And that uncontrollable feeling is what led him here now. Unzipping Renton's jacket just enough for his to pull it over his head to tangle and bind his arms. Then he slid off of Renton to take off his shorts, using so much force that he took off his shoes in the process.

Renton kicked at him fiercely, know that something bad was going to happen but not exactly sure what. Holland didn't want to waste any more time letting him wonder.

Grabbing the failing limbs he spread them apart to slip in between them. He hurriedly unzipped himself before sinking himself balls deep inside Renton tight ass, forcing his long thick length as far as he could into Renton's struggling body. Renton screamed loud and long but it didn't matter. They were the only ones here.

Renton's eyes were screwed shut in pain he no doubt felt in great amounts and broken breathy sobs escaped his throat. His cock throbbed eagerly at the sound of it.

Wasting no time for Renton to adjust he began fucking him in earnest. The almost too tight orifice was slicked by blood and that made it easier for him to move. He drove his hips hard and fast into Renton enjoying the squeals and shrieks of pain that escaped his mouth at each harsh thrust of his cock.

"_This will break him. This will kill him so deep inside and keep him far away."_

That is what kept Holland strong as the guilt and shame of what he was doing steadily crept in on him. that is what kept him going as he gripped Renton's thighs lifting him up to dig in deeper.

"Nyah! Ah! Ah!" Renton shrieked. Holland groaned in pleasure leaning down bury his face into Renton's sweaty neck breathing in his light musky scent and rubbing his nose against the soft flesh.

He always felt so high at the feeling of crushing his enemy. And now was no different. He knew for sure that his little comptetion will never recover from his wrath.

That is until he felt Renton clench so tight around him and come against him.

"Ahh! Ah!"

Pausing mid thrust he lifted his head to stare down at the boy in surprise. Renton stared dazely back, red flush spreading quickly across his face.

"d-does this m-mean you l-like me?" he whispered hoarsely, eyes slowly drifting closed. Renton's head and lolled to the side as the rest of him went limp weakened by his first sexual orgasm.

As he gazed at Renton's now slumbering face he felt incredulous at what he was just asked.

Of course little naïve, hopeful for this shitty world, Diane's shy little brother Renton would only associate sex to romance.

He'd probably has never been taught otherwise.

Sitting up further Holland placed a hand on his face as almost hysterical laughter burst through him. He laughed at Renton's naivety. He laughed at the thought that Diane once again fucked him over.

And most of all he laughed at himself. Figures he'd fail so miserably at the tasks he whole-heartily set out to complete.

He was so stupid. So fucking stupid.

He hadn't broken Renton. He broke himself.

* * *

><p>Part two coming soon. Please R&amp;R.<p> 


End file.
